Storms Approaching
by Silverwillow of the Freljord
Summary: The Sun, and the Moon, both covered by the Storm. Sunstar loved Moonflower, what if they became mates instead of StormxMoon? The time line is a bit messed up, like Goosefeather is in a older litter, but still brother to Moonflower, and other stuff, but WHATEVER. Rated T for Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another story idea! YAAAAAAAAY! This one is about Sunstar and Moonflower. Let's just say Sunstar was in love with Moonflower. What if Moonflower became mates with Sunstar?**

'**Sunstar was in love with Moonflower; whenever he saw Stormtail openly flirting with Dappletail, anger would surge through him. He just couldn't understand Stormtail could be mates with such a perfect cat and not treasure her. After she died, Sunstar never took a mate, but took it upon himself to become a father figure to Bluestar because she was all that was left of Moonflower.'**

**Yeah, okay. NOW ON TO THE STORY! Oh, and BTW Goosefeather is going to be from an older litter, so he's older than Moonpaw.**

My soft paws are light on the grass as we go to the Fourtrees. My first Gathering as an apprentice and I can't wait! Sunpaw is beside me, his own gait strong and fast. His bright ginger fur puffed out against the leaf-bare chill, I can see his excitement in his glowing yellow eyes. My own fur is being pierced.

"Cold?" I hear Sunpaw murmur as I nod.

"I have shorter fur that yours!" I complain as he purrs in amusement.

"Let's sprint ahead. It will warm you up." He suggests, bounding ahead. I yowl as I sprint after him, narrowly dodging Stormpaw. I can feel his blue eyes full of disapproval, but I could care less. I follow Sunpaw as we sprint down the hill, a yowl erupting in my throat. I crash into him, pinning him down, as the rest of the clan pours into the clearing.

"Get off me!" Sunpaw squirms.

"Never!" I meow triumphantly, letting my grip loosen. Big mistake. He explodes from under me and I soon find myself on the ground.

"Uh-huh. Sure Moonpaw." He steps off me, his long fur protecting him from the cold.

"Great! Now I'm colder than before. I'm very thankful for the honor." I mutter sarcastically as the rest of the clans come. RiverClan is first, Hailstar at the head. Next is Heatherstar and WindClan, and last is Cedarstar and ShadowClan.

I sit down next to Sunpaw and I peer over the big cat in front over me, ShadowClan based on his scent, to see where Sunpaw's brother was. Featherpaw is next to his mentor Goosefeather, looking amazed and scared at the amount of cats. I smile as Stormpaw sits next to me, his own blue-gray pelt puffed up. His blue orbs are impassive as he stares ahead.

"Stormpaw, what happened the last time you went to the Gathering?" I ask. He turns his gaze to my own yellow one. I wince as I stare deep in his eyes.

"Nothing, same as normal." I hear something in his voice, and I'm surprised. Stormpaw barely shows emotion.

"Okay." I murmur, oddly disappointed. _No way I'm falling for this stupid emotionless tom._

**Sunpaw POV**

I watch as Moonpaw goes off to Stormpaw. What does he have that I don't? I ponder over this furiously before I feel a tap on my shoulder. I glance over my shoulder to see my brother's sweeping tail, his yellow eyes concerned.

"Sunpaw? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mutter, staring darkly at Stormpaw and Moonpaw conversing.

"Oh, sure. Nothing to do with the moon, huh?" I flick my tail at him.

"Go to Goosefeather or something. Off with you!" I shoo him away as the Gathering begins. He scampers away, snickering. Moonpaw and Stormpaw sit next to me as I feel Moonpaw's warmth near me. I long to press against her, but I know without looking that she is indulged in her conversation with Stormpaw, her silver pelt mingling with his grey-blue, her darker stripes melting into his pelt. My heart simmers with anger as I choke. I feel her golden gaze on my pelt.

"Are you okay, Sunpaw?" She asks. I am tempted to answer, but I shake it off. I nod.

I trudge to Birchstar, Moonpaw and Stormpaw after me.

"Wait, Sunpaw!" I hear her call, but I ignore her.

"No! Spend your time with Stormpaw!" I snarl at her. I swing my head to face her. She flinches, hurt seeps in, and I instantly feel guilty. "Wait! Moonpaw…" I plead, my face desperate.

"No, you're right. I should spend my time with someone who actually appreciates my presence." She hisses before stomping back to the muscular tom. I instantly feel my heart crack. _Mouse-brain! Why did you do that?_ When we finally reach the camp, I stomp into my nest, sinking into a heap.

Moonpaw comes in after, Stormpaw at her side. I slow my breathing to a steady pace as she glances over my sleeping form. I hear a soft sigh emit from her as she sinks into her own nest.

I wake in the meadow of StarClan. I am here frequently. Talking to my mother, father, everyone. I see Mallowfur, Featherpaw's and I's mother. She's just sitting there, and I wonder if my father is near by. I survey the area to see a bright golden pelt.

"Mallowfur! Blazeheart! It's me! Sunpaw!"

The two adult cats turned their gaze, spot me and bound over to their me.

"Sunpaw! We've missed you…"

"I have too."

I remember, the day mother died. Mallowfur, her pelt ragged, dying right when I became an apprentice, when leaf-bare had come. Greecough, taking over her. Blazeheart, overcome by grief, fighting for his life against RiverClan on Sunningrocks, weakened by hunger.

"Birchstar shouldn't have fought for Sunningrocks." I murmur darkly. Blazeheart waves the comment away.

"Eclipse."

"What?" I give my parents a questioning look.

"Eclipse." Mallowfur repeats.

"What's an 'eclipse'?" I shake my head, trying to understand.

"Sun and Moon, both covered by the Storm." Blazeheart whispers before I wake, light filtering through the den.

**A/N: That was so bad…. Okay, anyways, QOTD.**

**Question of the Day: Do you ship SunxMoon or StormxMoon or neither?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Six reviews in one chappy! Most I've gotten, haha. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Lightningsplash, Snowleopard12, Redfire: Yep! Love SunxMoon. Love how you guys didn't even comment on the story, but I'm pretty sure you guys are enjoying it!**

**EradinSkyleaf: Hey girl! Can I call you Era? Anyways, here you go!**

**Guest: Thank you! Please stay tuned, and here you go as well!**

**Fuzzyclaw: IKR Stormtail was a jerk. Except that moment after Snowfur died, he was less of a jerk.**

**On to ze story!**

Moonpaw has been keeping her distance, since the Gathering a few days ago. RIght now, she's gone battle training, with Pinestorm, Swiftpaw, and Adderpaw. I let out a soft hiss as the mouse in front of me bolts right up, and sprints away. I let out a snarl as I push against the dirt, trying to catch up. I leap, killing the brown animal with a swift nip. I dig out a hollow violently. _Why couldn't I go battle training?_ I bury the mouse before opening my jaws, as a windy scent of rabbit catches my attention. Going to a hunting crouch, I move forward, slowly, as whispers and murmurs reach my ears.

_WindClan!_

I see a dark ginger tom, smaller than the rest. An apprentice, I'd guess. _Hey, that rhymed!_ I shake my head as I focus on the other two cats. One is Hawkheart, who I have seen at Gatherings, and the other, is a flame-pelted tom. Of course, his name is Flamepelt.

"Why are we doing this again?" Flamepelt mumbles, raspy, as they get tangled in the brambles.

"Because Heatherstar wanted to." Hawkheart retorts. I rush to find the others in my patrol, Weedwhisker, Larksong, and Fuzzypaw.

I open my jaws and scent a small trail of Larksong's. I follow it and finally see the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Larksong!" I hiss to her, the squirrel she was catching bolting up the tree.

"What? You just made me miss that squirrel!" She replies, annoyed.

"WindClan is in our territory." I huff as she nods. We pick up Weedwhisker with Fuzzypaw along the way, as I realize that the WindClan cats got further in, and are now hunting.

"Those rabbit-munchers." Weedwhisker growls as we all sink into a crouch, upon scenting them.

"I got a squirrel!" A triumphant mew sounds through the trees.

"Quiet, Redpaw!" A gruff meow hisses, Hawkheart, I'm guessing.

"Sorry!" He squeaks back.

"Attack!" Larksong yowls as we sprint into the skirmish. I leap over a small root onto Redpaw, the adrenaline pumping.

I immediately pin him down, scratching him with my hind legs. He yowls in pain as I take a glance at the skirmish. Hawkheart is fighting Larksong and Fuzzypaw, and it was even. Surprisingly he's a good warrior able to fend off two enemies. Weedwhisker is fighting Flamepelt, both senior warriors fighting claw to claw. Weedwhisker then pinned Flamepelt down, giving him a bite to the shoulder.

I look back down at Redpaw, who's eyes were terrified. I give him one last swipe on his muzzle and let him go. I start to move for Weedwhisker before being pounced on my back. I shake off my attacker to face the same, dark ginger tom.

"Why you little!" I don't finish the sentence as he leaps onto me, pinning me down. I feign my defeat, before exploding off the ground, like I did with Moonpaw a few days ago. He dodges me trying to pin me down, but he rears up, swatting at me, his fur twice his size.

I rear up to meet him, but he slides underneath my belly and gives me a massive kick. I fly back-first into a tree. Dazed, I see Redpaw stalk menacingly towards me. I give him a snarl, pushing off the tree and using my greater weight to pin him down. Tucking in my tail, and rearing up, I slam down onto him, but he rolls out of the way, quickly swerving behind me, trying to nip my tail. A flash of triumph spreads through me as I turn sharply on my hind legs.

The confusion in his eyes turn into contempt as he pounces into me, head butting me. I yowl with surprise as I claw at him, but it was no use. Finally I remember a trick Windflight taught me, taking one of Redpaw's muscled legs in my jaws and snapping them down. I taste and feel the gush of the metallic tang of blood in my mouth but I ignore it as he yowls and yanks it free of my grip. He then rushes into WindClan territory, Hawkheart giving one last swat before following him and Flamepelt.

My pelt is bleeding as I take Redpaw's squirrel, and my mouse. The rest of the patrol takes their prey and we trudge to camp.

Once I deposit the fresh-kill, I hear a gasp. I turn to the camp entrance to see Moonpaw. Her eyes are full of terror as I feel Goosefeather guide me to the medicine cat's den. Featherpaw is there, mixing a poultice. I hear outside, Weedwhisker explaining what had happen. Birchstar gently tells them to go to Goosefeather as he holds a meeting with his _other_ senior warriors, other than Weedwhisker.

"Featherpaw, put the poultices on the injuries, and for StarClan's sake remember the catchweed." Goosefeather commands briskly. "Remember, dandelion as well. Then one poppy seed if they have trouble sleeping." The speckled tom thinks for a bit, his blue eyes wandering as he applies a poultice on a nasty scratch on my side.

"What else should you give them?" He tests his apprentice.

My brother's amber eyes become misty with concentration.

"Um… dock, dandelion, and… goldenrod?" I can hear the questioning tone.

"Right, but please be more sure of yourself." Goosefeather chides gently as Featherpaw chews the dock and the goldenrod, and lets the dandelion liquid seep into the wounds. I hear the cats hiss at the sting, before feeling the sting on my own pelt. In a moment, Goosefeather announces he's done.

I peek out of the den to see a distraught Moonpaw, Stormpaw sitting next to her, laying his tail across her slim shoulders. I puff out my chest and stride out. Moonpaw instantly instantly rushes over to me.

"Are you okay? I thought you were seriously hurt!" The scared look in her eyes melts away to worry. "I was so scared." She whispers.

"You'll never lose me, Moonpaw." I whisper, taking a bold move and pressing my nose to her cheek.

"I don't want to." She replies as I catch Stormpaw's gaze. His blue eyes are deep as he gives me a look. I stare back before he looks away.

"I'm sorry for snarling at you." I whisper as I give her a quick lick on the ear. The corner of her mouth tugs up. You don't see Moonpaw smile often, but if she does, she's like the moon, gentle and so, so, beautiful. Her face is soft as she munches on the mouse we're sharing. I purr softly.

"Stormpaw!" Moonpaw calls as I see the grey-blue tom pick up a squirrel. His head jerks up and fixes his gaze on Moonpaw's. She just blinks. "Want to come here and eat with us?" I give her an incredulous look but she ignores me as the tom settles down.

"How was the battle training today?" I ask casually. Moonpaw gives me an appreciative look for starting a conversation.

"Great." Stormpaw rumbles. These are the few times I've heard Stormpaw speak.

"Yeah, Stormpaw joined us after. It was great. I learnt this move…" I stopped listening, finishing my meal and clean my whiskers. I excuse myself, quickly settling into my nest in the apprentice den.

**Moonpaw POV**

Hurt flashes in my eyes as Sunpaw stalks off. _Why?_

"Moonpaw." I turn to see Stormpaw still here, concern in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" I nod as he presses his nose against my cheek, smelling like the woodland ThunderClan loves so much.

"Good." He pulls back quickly, and gives his chest embarrassed licks.

I give him a questioning look. Why is he so embarrassed? Of showing emotion?

"Great StarClan, you have emotions too Stormpaw. You _can_ show them." I roll my eyes as he gives me an amused glance. That just makes me more annoyed. "Sunpaw wouldn't do that." At the mention of my friend, he spaces out.

"Oh, okay." He murmurs. He gets up and ducks into the apprentice den. Misery burned in my heart. I had a crush on Stormpaw ever since I was a kit, and he was an apprentice. But once I've met him, great StarClan is he emotionless. He's going to be a warrior soon and I'm angrier than ever in the inside. I don't know how this anger came, it's just boiling inside me… I quickly finish my meal and head into my den quickly falling asleep.

_I wake up in a misty clearing, the white mist covering everything. The sky is a shady grey, and the ground is a dappled grey pattern. I glance at the sky to see a full white moon._

"_Who are you angry at, Moonpaw?" I see Sunpaw padding towards me, his amber eyes __emotionless. "Birchstar?"_

"_No! No!" _

"_Sweetbriar?" He asks, my mentor padding out of the mist._

"_No! No, no no!" I shake my head violently._

"_Talk to us, Moonpaw!" Pinestorm yowls, his form sprinting out of the mist._

"_Answer the question!" Birchstar booms._

"_Moonpaw!" Stormpaw yowls._

"_Talk to us!"_

"_Answer the question!"_

"_Who are you angry at?"_

_"Comeon, Moonpaw, answer!"_

"_Me?" Sunpaw asks, his eyes amber voids._

_"No, no, no, no, no!"_

"_I'm… I'm…" I hesitate, unsure of why I was angry, unsure of who I was angry at._

"_I'm angry at myself!" I yowl, the moon bursting down, its beams bathing me in it's light, banishing the other cats into wisps._

I wake up in a sweat. Why am I so angry? I let out one small sob, sighing. Because, I can't decide, who's the right choice. Sunpaw or Stormpaw… I don't love Sunpaw, I love Stormpaw. I'm scared… scared they'll judge me for my choice. Judge me, for picking the wrong cat. My own mother, judge me for not picking the perfect cat, my father, for saying I picked the right. Them fighting, our perfect family ruined. Ruined, ruined, ruined…

Ruined, because I picked the wrong tom.

Ruined, because I wasn't perfect.

Ruined, because the one I would pick, will not love me back…

Ruined, because I didn't do the right thing.

My whole family ruined, because of me.

**PLEASE READ THE A/N:**

**A/N: Okay, let me explain. Moonpaw, is angry, because everyone expects her to have the perfecto family, and have the littlest mistakes possible. The pressure builds and she gets angry, not knowing which tom she should pick. She's scared because if she picks the wrong time, she will be **_**hated**_ **and gossiped, (which is completely unlikely)**

**But, I liked this, because it got in depth with Moonpaw's feelings, knowing she loves Stormpaw, but thinks Sunpaw as a friend. But seriously, her mom/dad might have different opinions, ripping their family apart, making them all sad. Moonpaw doesn't know what to do! REVIEW ON IT XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't update. *smacks myself.* Sorry! Well… :P**

**Moonpaw POV, one or so moons later**

"My little Moonpaw," My mother whispers in my ear as I open my eyes, "Darling, were you having a nightmare?" I feel her tongue rasp over my ear, as my neck hair starts bristling. Looking up, I see my mother, Silverbreeze.

"Oh, it's just you. What time is it?"

The dappled silver she-cat looked at her kit with concern. "Midday, my sweet. I came to see if you were ill."

"No, no. Just… I feel exhausted."

"Oh, well, I'll go out. We're both worried about you, Moonpaw. Mouseclaw was pacing like it was his job!" She meowed lightly before ducking out of the apprentice's den. I soon follow, after giving each limb a stretch. I see Stormpaw sharing a piece of prey with Adderfang, the two having a conversation at a murmur. Like seriously, those two seem to be like brothers. When he sees me, he waves me over with his tail. I trot over to them, the newly named Adderfang giving me a wicked grin.

"Hey there, darling." He purrs to me, as he gives me a wink.

"Hi, Adderfang. Where's Swiftpaw?" I tease, bringing my best friend into the conversation. Adderfang ducks his head when he hears the tabby she-cats name.

"Training, why?" He asks, his ear tips tinging pink.

"Dunno, maybe because a certain tom is chasing her." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"Shush!" He snaps good-naturedly, before finishing his vole with a snap of his jaws and stalking to Froststorm to be assigned to a patrol.

I sigh in amusement, before being attracted to Stormpaw. His face is stony, but I can see a small glimmer of contentment. I move to sit beside him, as I can hear the small vibration of a purr.

A ginger splotch of fur against the thorn tunnel catches my eye as Sunpaw comes through the thorn tunnel. I, myself, has just returned from a border patrol along the ShadowClan border. I sigh. Nothing exciting in my life! Just patrols, training, hunting, more patrols. The only thing that's absolutely interesting is Stormpaw's nature and complexity. He has this stone wall around him, and I will keep chipping at it until it finally tumbles to the ground, and I am in the camp of his heart. He rarely shows emotion, but that makes him interesting. I like guessing his emotions, guessing if he's happy, sad, frustrated or even worried.

Anyways, back to Sunpaw, holding a rather impressive rabbit.

"Nice catch!" I congratulate my best friend, padding up to him. He gives me a nod full of pride before setting it down on the fresh-kill pile.

"Tomorrow is my final assessment with Stormpaw." He bursts, as I stare at him with happiness and shock.

"Really? That's great! I really hope Stormpaw does well." I purr, thinking of the blue-grey tom. I notice that Sunpaw's eyes slightly darken, but I think nothing of it. "You'll do great. I know he'll pass for sure!" Sunpaw's shoulders slumped. "You too, Sunpaw!" For some reason Sunpaw's posture has gone slumped and dull, nothing like the straight and prideful way he was standing before. "What's wrong, Sunpaw?" I ask, concern building in my voice.

"Nothing." He replies flatly, before making his way to the medicine den, his tail dragging along the floor. For some reason, I feel like I made his mood plummet to the ground.

**Sunpaw's POV**

"And she didn't even say good luck to you?" Featherpaw asks, his plumy tail sweeping side-to-side, his whiskers twitching angrily. I notice Goosfeather's pale blue eyes flare a bit as well, in his corner, sorting herbs.

"She just said, 'You'll do great!'. I feel like there was an uncertain tone in her voice, and for Stormpaw? She just said she hopes _he_ does really well, and that he'll pass for sure. Because I'm totally not doing this assessment too, and you shouldn't hope I do well, or think that I pass for sure!" I am almost near yelling before being told off by Moonpaw's brother with a sharp glare.

"Shush! You want the whole clan to know your personal problems?" He hisses, before his features soften, "I think my sister is making a big mistake." He murmurs softly, as Featherpaw's amber eyes widen.

"So you are cheering for Sunpaw! I was right! Hah!" Featherpaw meows in success. "Okay, back to the point. You're her best friend, I think she does wish you well."

"Yeah? And she's too blinded by Stormpaw's looks to even wish me luck for an assessment? I feel so left out, I'm the third wheel." I finish, a defeated tone in my voice.

"Just go for another cat. Swiftpaw?" He suggests, as I look at him as if he was from the moon.

"You realise Addershriek and Swiftpaw are a 'thing' right?" I retort, as he shrugs his shoulders.

"What about Snowkit? She's becoming an apprentice this today. A real looker too." He teases. I swat at him with a sheathed paw.

"She's only a kit!"

"Turning apprentice!" He sang, before putting on a thoughtful look on his face. "Hazelstrike?"

"Maybe." The cream she-cat was pretty cool to hang around, and he did admit, he use to have a crush on her.

"Okay, you go bro'!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Goosefeather urges us into the clearing, as Featherpaw and I sit side-by-side near the fresh-kill pile. Snowkit and Cloudkit are near the nursery, their fur pristine.

"Snowkit, Cloudkit, come forward." Cloudkit slowly walks to the Highrock while his sister gives a small jump and runs to their leader.

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Mumblefoot. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

The brown tom stepped forward, his amber eyes shining. I smile at him, glad that the clumsy tom will have his paws full again.

"Mumblefoot, you are ready to take on yet another apprentice. You did a fine job training Cinderfang, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent hunter, and loyal to your Clan. You will mentor Snowpaw, and I hope you pass all that you know to her."

The snowy she-cat and the broad-shouldered warrior bumped noses, as Cloudkit was called upon.

"Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons as well! It's time for you to be an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Hazelstrike. I hope she can pass down all she knows on to you."

The white-and-grey tom looked like he was about to burst with excitement as the cream she-cat stepped forward. I felt a warm glow in my chest when I see her amber eyes glow as well.

"Hazelstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You may be a young warrior, but you have shown yourself to be skilled and clever, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cloudpaw."

I watch as Cloudpaw bumps his nose with Hazelstrike's, a bit too hard as they both wince, before laughing.

"I won't let you down, Birchstar." Comes the reply from the she-cat before the meeting is ended.

Birdflight and Thistlefur, the parents of the two apprentices, walk to their kits, tails twined as they purr congratulations.

Something twists in my chest as I see not Birdflight and Thistlefur, but me and Moonpaw.

**The Next Day**

I pounce on the water vole, as a surge of satisfaction travels through me. My teeth sink into the furry animal's spine. I've finished my hunting assessment! I raise my head to see the sun just above the trees. I hear leaves crunching as Larksong pads out, her eyes glowing with pride.

"Great job, Sunpaw. You've managed to catch four mice, two birds, one squirrel, and one water vole! That's really impressive. You may rest until just after the sun is past the clouds. That's when your last assessment will be held. You've been up from dawn until noon!" With a last wave of my tail, I walk away, the brushes closing behind me.

**Stormpaw POV**

"For the fighting assessment, you will be facing off against me." Smallear is meowing, as I twitch my ears. I nod before he lets out a growl and lunges for me, his paws making dirt fly up behind him. I swiftly dodge to the side before turning to face him. I swing my paw down for a blunt blow to his head, but he rears up and I rear up as well to meet him. He lands a blow to my side and that unbalances me, as he holds onto me by my scruff, shaking me senseless. I growl and seeing one of his paws near my face, I grip it in my mouth and bite gently. Knowing that if this was a real battle, I don't bite hard, but Smallear knows and rips his paw free.

He stumbles back, pretending his paw is really ripped and bloody. I rear up for the final, crushing blow, as he rears up as well. I quickly flip him over, as he rakes my belly. I try to turn us over so I can use my hind legs to push him off and finish him. I finally succeed as I see a flash of triumph light his eyes. He grips my shoulders, holding me to the ground, as I fall limp. Feeling his grip falter, I push up with my hind legs, throwing him off with surprising force.

"End." He grunts, as he gives me an approving look. "Passed, Stormpaw. You shall become a warrior along with Sunpaw."

**TO THE CEREMONY! *WOOSH***

"I, Birchstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

I step up, Sunpaw at my side, both of us full of pride.

"Sunpaw, Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar questions. I scoff internally, it shouldn't even be a question.

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stormtail. StarClan honors your skill in battle and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Birchstar rests his muzzle on my head, as I lick his shoulder respectively. I turn to see Moonpaw's pale gaze on me, full of pride and warmth. I sit next to her, feeling strangely hollow. I thought I would feel something, sitting next to the pretty she-cat. Just as the thought is summoned, I push it away and a flicker of warmth is ignited in the depths of my belly. Moonpaw gaze stays on me, as Sunpaw is called up.

"Sunpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunfall. StarClan honors your quick-wit and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The process between the leader and warrior is repeated, before Sunfall turns, his gaze on Moonpaw, whose eyes are still on me. Something stirs in his gaze, as I turn to Moonpaw.

"I must sit vigil." I meow. Moonpaw nods, pressing her cheek against mine. She tears herself away, ducking into the apprentice den. The flicker of warmth grows into a small flame, as the sun slowly sinks below the trees. I squeeze out the thorn tunnel as Sunfall squeezes out after me, his broad shoulders slumped. I can barely hear him saying something under his breath as he trails after me to the entrance of the camp.

"What am I compared to Stormtail?"

**A/N: This would've come out earlier, but my brother came home for a visit this week end :D Tell me if you want me to post the allegiances :D**

**-Silverwillow**


End file.
